roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Tower Battles Revamped
IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO EDIT, MESSAGE ORENREEF FOR PERMISSION FIRST. TOWER BATTLES REVAMPED IS BASED ON THE MAIN GAME BUT WITH MORE FEATURES. Boss Battle Celista: Music for the final Boss . https://web.roblox.com/library/144330351/Boss-Battle-Celestia Wave 0000000 Audio: https://web.roblox.com/library/950998998/Black-Mesa-Soundtrack-Forget-About-Free-man Wave 0000000 Audio Played before starting: https://web.roblox.com/library/3102443256/FNAF6-Nowhere-to-Run Description ''Welcome to Tower Battles Revamped! This game is based on the main one but with more bigger features! '' Shop *Scout: Free. *Laser Scout: 50 Credits. *Sniper: 100 Credits. *Future Sniper:500 Credits. *Shotgunner: 200 Credits. *Fragger: 100 Credits. *Commander Grenade: 10 Wins/ A Hero that can also be unlocked for 750 Credits. *Soldier: 500 Credits. *Mobile Soldier Spawner: 600 Credits. *Farm: 500 Credits. *Oil Factory : 1000 Credits. *Nuclear Power Plant: 1250 Credits. *Patrol: 800 Credits. *Elite Soldier: 1000 Credits. (REPLACING MENCERCERY.) *Flamethrower: 1000 Credits. *Avaitor: 1000 Credits. *Air Fighter: 2450 Credits. *Captain Airquicker: A Hero, can be unlocked for 25 wins or paid for 1200 Credits. *Commando: 1200 Credits. *Commander: 1200 Credits. *Money Shaker: 1600 Credits, The Replacement tower for DJ. *Tuber: 800 Credits. *Mortar: 800 Credits. *Agent: 1250 Credits. *Agent 4269: A Hero, can be unlocked for 30 wins or bought for 2000 Credits. *Railgunner: 1800 Credits, (Credits deducted 650 Credits onto the price replaced to 1800 Credits.) *Railmech: 2500 Credits. *Phaser: 3000 Credits. *Onlocker: A hero that can be unlocked for 3250 Credits or 50 wins. *Zed: 4600 Credits. (Deducted 1000 Credits) *Warmech: 9000 Credits. *Inferno: A Hero that can be unlocked by paying 6750 Credits or 70 wins. *Black Fear: A Fanmade Superghoul that is a hero. Can be unlocked for 100 wins or paid 12000 Credits to unlock. Zombie Section *Zombie *Speedy *Speed *Slow *Hidden *Hidden 2 *Boss1 *Boss1 remastered *Mystery *Glass *Nercomancer *Dark Necromancer ( Containing the ability to spawn Corrupted Barrack soldiers) *Boss2 *Acid *Lava *Mystery 2 *Lord Acid Malicious (The First King that appears in the waves. He will sword slam every tower and will stun for 15 Seconds. His sword cool down is 40 Seconds.) *Lighting *Epic Lighting *Golden Zombie (In Longer maps, he will go 10X Faster.) *Lord Hidden (Replacing Hidden Boss, Lord Hidden will appear every 10 seconds. He needs Camo detection to appear or else he will cause a game over. *Fire *Boss3 *King Max (The Second King. He will throw his axe at least 6 players. They will be stunned for 15 Seconds.) *Mega Lighting *Boss4 *Necromancer Boss (Can also spawn a Boss3 that is a 10% chance. *Fallen Lord (Based on Boss5 but different) *Guardian (Also has the ability to punch towers) *Void *DVD (A Secret zombie that spawns when it's chance is hit. If killed, he will grant 1,000,000 Money to every player. Only appears every 1% chance. *Dracula (A Enemy that only appears when the Player has completed wave 41. He will kill any Barrack Soldiers and will turn them into Raging Zombies) *Fallen Duke (The Third King to appear. He will slam the ground and stun towers for 30 Seconds. If he sees a cliff tower, he will throw a tommyhawk at a cliff tower and will stun them for 1 minute. *Molten Lord (A Zombie that can shoot lava at towers. They will be burning for 9 Seconds.) *Golden Guardians (They use a Battleaxe to stun towers. If towers get in range of it, Golden Guardians will Pertify them permanently. heroes are not effected by that.) *Golden King (The Fourth King to appear. If he slams his Battleaxe on the ground, Towers will be pertified for 18 Seconds. They must be in range. If he battle cries, he will send in Golden Guardians.) *Dark Nercolord (He will spawn in Dark Zombies.) *Darkness Guards (They will cut towers in half. If they reach a tower and do that, the Player must sell that tower.) *Prince of the Void (The Final King that you fight. He will darken the Towers turning the, into Darkness Guards. He will Also throw dark spears to cliff towers and far away towers making them stunned for 3 Seconds. He can do shockwave attacks stunning towers for 18 Seconds.) Impossible/Nightmare Difficulty Zombies *Proxity *Hazard 3.9 *Boost *DVE *Crazed Planet3arth:The Main Boss of Impossible and Nightmare Mode. Wave 0000000 Zombies *DT *Ultra Error *Issue *idk2 *Softboom *Ultra Jack *Expired Jack *Mega Nercomancer *Error2 *BSOD *Void *Void Error Gamemodes *Survival- The basic formula. Includes a Penta-Op and Hexa-Op. *Versus- Also basic formula. Includes a 10v10 and a Bonzana Match. *Freeplay- Contains Unlimited money and let's you set a wave. You can also spawn zombies in that mode. *Events- Contains the current event. *Endless- Can contain up to 10 players. Unlimited waves. Also Grants the button to save waves. Options *Load Save Game: This works in endless. If your team decides to save the game, you can play it again and again. *Power Ups: Let's you buy Power Ups. They can also be achieved if you won or loss a Game. The current power ups are 1250 Cash Start, Wave Skip and Credit Increase *3 Teams: Teleports you to 3 Teams Gamemode. Requires 40 Wins. *???: Will Make a Golden Freddy Jumpscare. It is revealed that it is the Exclusive Towers Options. It only allows certain Players to get in there without the Jumpscare. Exclusive Towers *Golden Commando: It is released but is only in beta. *Golden Scout: It is released but only in beta. *Thanos: Every 180 Seconds, It will tell the player if they want to make Thanos snap to obliterate the zombies. If the player clicks no, he will wait in till the time is ready to snap when the player wants to. *IPhone.exe: One of the most secret towers of all. He is the only tower that can sacrifice to be more powerful. *Kinfer: Kinfer can throw Kinfes. However, It is based on the Tower Battles Counterpart one. *Archer: Archer fires flaming hot arrows. However, It is based on the Tower Battles Counterpart one. *Stunner: Stunner stuns zombies. However, this tower is not based on the Tower Battles Counterpart one and is different. It's Level 5 Upgrade will hydro shock the screen. *Code: 002: REDACTED Another Secret Tower. But this exculsive tower is a Hero. She can damage the zombies. However, most of the information about her is redacted. *Commander Malicious: A Hero that is also exculsive. He will severely damage the zombies by throwing Molotovs at zombies. Heroes Heroes are a Special Tower that can be deployed. However, they don't cost any money and can only be deployed on the map. There is a limit to only one hero can be placed in the map. If someone breaks the limit, they will be vote banned. *Commander Grenade: Commander Greanade is always ready for action! He will throw millions of grenades at the zombies! However, his only weakness is that he cannot target Camo Zombies. *Captain Airquicker: This mighty Man is always soaring the skies! He will always drop bombs! He also will target his enemies! The bad thing about him is that he can't be upgraded. He flies on a Spectre Plane! *Agent 4269: This man is always fearless! However, he can't damage Metal and Iron. This Man is always in the lead of securing places. Sadly he only has 5 Upgrades. *Onlocker: This Robot always lock his enemies on! He will ultra boost down the zombies health. The only disadvantage about him is that he can't be upgraded. *Inferno: This Spirit is always flaming hot. So many zombies near him will cause them to burn to ashes. *Black Fear: This Dark Superghoul is super powerful! He will corrupt the zombies. He can also possess Strong Zombies up to Guardian. Wave List *Wave 1: 5 Normals (60% Chance to spawn the sixth normal) *Wave 2: 7 Normals *Wave 3: 3 Speedy, 6 Normals *Wave 4: 10 Speedys *Wave 5: 7 Normals, 6 Speedys *Wave 6: 8 Slows *Wave 7: 10 Slows, 20 Speed *Wave 8: 1 Boss1, 16 Slows *Wave 9: 6 Normals, 5 Speedys, 9 Slows *Wave 10: 8 Hiddens *Wave 11: 2 Boss1, 8 Slows *Wave 12: 20 Hiddens *Wave 13: 8 Mysterys *Wave 14: 3 Boss1, 1 Necromancer, 10 Speed *Wave 15: 15 Mysterys *Wave 16: 40 Hiddens, 7 Boss1, 20 Slows *Wave 17: 6 Boss1, 2 Nercomancers *Wave 18: 1 Boss2, Dark Nercomancer, 6 Glass, 15 Hidden 2s, 3 Boss1 remastered *Wave 19: 3 Dark Nercomancers, 15 Glass *Wave 20: 15 Lavas, 1 Acid and 6 Mystery 2s *Wave 21: Lord Acid Malicious, 4 Boss2s. *Wave 22: 1 Lord Hidden, 15 Acids. *Wave 23: 5 Lord Hiddens, 3 Boss2s *Wave 24: 7 Lord Hiddens, 15 Boss2 *Wave 25: 15 Lightings *Wave 26: 11 Nercomancers, 60 Boss1s *Wave 27: (Get ready for a Speedster!!!!!!!!) 4 Epic Lightings *Wave 28: 5 Golden Zombies *Wave 29: 15 Lavas, 5 Fires, 16 Acids, King Max, 3 Boss3s, 15 Epic Lightings *Wave 30: 2 Mega Lightings, 5 Boss3s and Lord Acid Malicious *Wave 31: 15 Nercomancers, 90 Glass *Wave 32: 1 Boss 4, 5 Boss3, 16 Mystery2, 20 Acids and 15 Mega Lightings *Wave 33: 3 Boss4, 1 Nercomancer Boss *Wave 34: 4 Boss4, 6 Boss3, 10 Boss2, 2 Nercomancer Boss and 20 Mega Lighting *Wave 35: 1 Fallen Lord *Wave 36: 3 Nercomancer Boss, 9 Boss4, 15 Nercomancers *Wave 37: 2 Fallen Lords, 4 Nercomancer Boss *Wave 38: 5 Fallen Lords, 10 Nercomancer Bossses (One of the hardest waves. Zed is recommended for this wave.) *Wave 39: 25 Mega Lightings, (10% Chance of 5 Golden Zombies spawning) 6 Fallen Lords, 20 Boss4, 7 Nercomancer Boss, 15 Boss3 *Wave 40: 4 Nercomancer boss, 15 Lord Hidden, 6 Guardians, 1 Void, 8 Fallen Lords, 60 Epic LIGHTINGS, 15 Boss1 remastered, 15 Mystery2 *Wave 41: 1 Void, 10 Guardians, 120 Glass, 15 Boss3, (1% Chance of DVD Appearing) 10 Fallen Lords, 9 Boss4 *Wave 42: 5 Draculas, 2 Voids, 60 Glass, 20 Epic Lightings *Wave 43: 1 Fallen Duke, 1 King Max, 1 Lord Acid Malicious *Wave 44: 12 Molten Lords, 3 Voids, (19.56% Chance of DVD Appearing) *Wave 45: 20 (Not in the list but in eixits) Golden Shamblers, 50 Glass (Goldified) 5 Golden Guardians, 1 Golden King *Wave 46: 10 Golden Guardians, 2 Golden King and 6 Darkness Guards *Wave 47: (Final Dialogue: ... WERE HERE TO WRECK YOU!) *Boss Battle Celista Music* 1 Prince of the Void, 10 Golden Guardians, 2 Golden Kings, 15 Darkness Guards, 4 Voids, 200 Glass, 60 Boss3, 5 Boss4, 60 Nercomancer Boss, 5 Dark Nercolords *Wave 48: 12 Proxity, 60 Glass, 3 Dark Nercolords, 5 Lord Acid Malicious, 6 Voids *Wave 49: 7 Hazard 3.9s, 7 Voids, 7 Golden Guardians, 3 Golden Kings *Wave 50: 160 Boosts *Wave 51: (Heavy Footsteps*) 200 Boosts, 15 Golden Guardians, 7 Guardians, 4 Golden Kings, 1 Prince of the Void, 20 Darkness Guards *Wave 52: 8 Voids, 9 Nercolords *Wave 53: 7 DVEs, 6 Hazard 3.9, 9 Proxity *Wave 54: 10 Voids, 59 Darkness Guards, 2 Prince of the Void, 7 Dark Nercolords, 90 Boss1 remastered *Wave 55: 1 Crazed Planet3arth, 200 Glass, 15 Voids, 3 Prince of the Voids, 5 Golden Kings, 12 Golden Guardians, 25 Darkness Guards Advantages *You can deploy 30 Towers. *Cash Receive is doubled to 1800$ at the start. *If you triumph you can get 1000 Credits. *There are game options on picking difficulties. Flaws *The Game can get very laggy with 20 Zeds. *DJ Is removed, so there will be a replacement tower for DJ. *300 Avaitors break the game. Game Diffculies Easy: You face 21 Waves. However, you get 200 Credits on triumphing easy difficulties. Intermediate: You face 34 Waves. You get 400 Credits on triumphing intermediate difficulties. Advanced:You face 40 Waves, beating the main boss, Void. You get 800 Credits on triumphing Advanced difficulties. Insane: You face 47 Waves, making it a true squad or solo to beat this difficulty. You will earn 1000 Credits per completion of Insane. Impossible: You face 55 (8 More waves). This means that you can only solo or do A Squad of 10. Beating this obtains the Unique Golden Scout and Golden Commando. This feature is not completed. NIGHTMARE: You face 55 Waves but, The rise of danger has started to appear! You have 1 Live, Half Cash, Power Ups being disabled, and a Very Secret Zombie that will appear. Beating this mode will grant you The Thanos Tower. Category:Fanmade Idea